


I miss the misery

by Butter_me__this



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Cause im like a Keith stan, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I like to see Keith in pain, I love me some angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is going ot be hurt and loved, Manipulation, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), One Night Stands, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Past Child Abuse, Sometimes just hurt, Theres also gonna be fluff!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_me__this/pseuds/Butter_me__this
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about Keith from VoltronNone of these will follow the original Voltron timelineAll characters will be villains and victims at least once





	1. It takes a while to forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura doesn't take Keith being Galra easily. She succeeded in keeping her mouth shut but one day when Keith comes out of training early and tries to start a convo with her she explodes.   
> Keith is reminded of his past.

No matter how many times he found himself at the other end of the yelling Keith always got scared. Usually, it was just teary eyes and sharp breathing. But it almost never got this bad.  
"And I don't care if you have a good heart, or if you pilot red. In my eyes, you are just as dirty as any Galra."

Keith winced at Alluras words and subconsciously started to retract into himself. He crossed his arms and started to slowly scratch at his biceps. His right arm immediately started to rash up, Keith could feel it under his jacket. "Shiro is a kind man but he can not control the way I think. And I think that you are a useless, pathetic excuse of a paladin. You dishonor the image, my father-"  
"Enough!"  
Keith let out a breath as Shiro's voice echoed around the control room. Shiro's steps, as well as 4 others, entered the room. "Allura you mind explaining what I, what we, walked in on." It was meant to be a question, but the strong voice Shiro said it in made it come out as a demand.  
"Not that it is any of your concern, but nothing. Keith and I were just chatting strategy. Isn't that right Keith?"

Keith didn't like to be the center of attention. "Keith?" Be reserved, don't speak unless spoken to, and always agree with the adult. "Keith, buddy?" A cold metallic hand rested on his left shoulder as a warm hand rested on top of his left hand, stopping the increasing scratching. "Is he okay?"  
Pidge's voice fell on him and Keith finally concluded that the other footsteps were probably the other paladins.

  
"Righ."  
"What?"  
"She's right. I'm sorry, I'll just, sorry, I'll be in my room."

Coran blocked his way. "Oh no, you don't young man." Keith looked up at Coran with a puzzled look. "I didn't spend a lifetime worth learning about child psychology for nothing. The mindless apologizing, the scratching, the lack of eye contact," Keith knew where Coran was going with his deduction and Keith flushed in embarrassment. " Please don't" His voice was soft, vulnerable. He didn't know is Coran even heard him, but if he did he chose to ignore him, "Childhood trauma or abuse, and something must have triggered it." While speaking Coran used everyone shocked silence as a chance to lightly tug off Keith's jacket. Keith had no strength to fight. So he finally shrugged off his jacket with a silent hiccup, "or someone."

Everyone's gaze fell on Allura, the only other person in the room before them." Oh no. You can NOT blame me for his problems, he-he could have left! or said something!"  
"Allura," Coran never called the princess by her first name, "I would have expected that with the education you were given you would have a little bit more of understanding and manners for this type of situation." Allura dropped her head but said nothing else. Coran looked around the room before handing Keith his jacket and ushering him into Shiro's waiting arms. "I want everyone dressed and in the lounge room in thirty Doboshes we're having a meeting. Shiro, I believe you know what to do?"

 

  
Shiro walked Keith to his room and stayed until Keith was done dressing. Shiro had known Keith since he was 10 so Keith didn't have to feel awkward about changing in front of his older brother. He almost forgot Shiro was even there. They both walked out together and over to Shiro's room where he did the same. Shiro had seen Keith in states worse than this, so from experience, Shiro knew that what Keith needed right now was a hand and nothing else.

When they reached the commons room Keith immediately shut himself off again. "Keith, buddy, come on don't do that." Kieth was a child all over again. "I don't want to. I wanna go to my room"  
"Keth, please take a seat."  
Coran had his authoritative voice on, "Allura you too, sit."  
Once everyone was situated Coran began, "I have an idea of what is going on here," another look around the room, "Kieth, I'm sorry if this talk makes u feel uncomfortable in any way, please do feel free to correct, interrupt, stop me, or simply leave." Keith nodded after it became obvious that they were waiting for his acknowledgment.

"Now, childhood trauma is the experience of an event by a child that is emotionally painful or distressful, which often results in lasting mental and physical effects. For example, have any of you been physically disciplined as a child?" Everyone raised their hands, Hunk and Lance even went out of their way to high five each other and tell jokes about how ethnic moms had 'no chill'  
"Right well, and you know how also when you were younger you would instinctively hide your bottoms from your parents when they were mad you, let's say failed a test?" Another round of nods and laughter. Keith remained silent. This part was always funny to the other kids until the talk got serious.  
"Well it's like that, but worse. See discipline isn't the same as abuse. Discipline is when you try to punish someone and make them realize that what they did is wrong and learn not to do it again, such as getting a bad grade or cheating or disobeying an order. Abuse is when a child or anyone is beaten for no reason other than the abuser feeling like they want to." Slowly everyone turned to Keith.

"Keith, would you like to say something?" Coran's voice was smooth, no pressure. After a while, Keith spoke up.  
"It first happened at my second foster home. My dad died when I was only 5 years old and I instantly went into the custody of my Godfather and mother until they eventually died months later in a car crash. I was the only survivor." Keith tried to hold back the shakiness of his voice but Coran's soft gaze and Shiros comforting hand were making it hard to, "My second foster family was a bit less patient with me. I was born with autism but they had no record as to where I could have gotten it from and everyone thought it might have lead back to my mother who supposedly died of childbirth. I wasn't diagnosed with autism until the 12th grade so my foster parents just thought I was being difficult or whatever. It started out small. From me not wanting to do the dishes because I didn't like the feeling of my hands when they were wet and then receiving a small smack on the back of my hands to a book their forcefully thrown on my face because I didn't process directions properly. My third foster home was worse. There would be times where I wouldn't even be allowed to leave the house, much less go to school. The abuse there went from cigar burns to over dozing me with medicine to make me sleep for large periods of time."

Keith used to live in constant fear, purpously faking sleep just to avoid his foster parents. "I finally got away from the abuse when Shiro took me abroad to become a full-time student at the garrison."

The team sat in silence.

"In a child's mind, there sint much they can do besides finding small ways to survive and work through the pain. Many of you know Keith to be a hot head, but as a child that could mean lots of trouble back at home. Keith, may I see your arms?" With Shiro's guidance Keith walked up to Coran, "For Keith, he developed the tick of scratching his biceps to get his mind off the emotional and mental pain caused by his foster parents, and I don't know if you have noticed but when Keith takes off his shirt during training you would see," Coran turns Keith around so that his back is facing the paladins, and now not having five people staring at his face Keith let his tears fall, "He has wounds from his abuse, 'well Coran how do you know its not from the intergalactic war we're fighting?' well, I'm glad you asked, see if you really pay attention you can see that the small dark spots on his skin are cigar burns, the slashes on his back are whip marks, the fact that you can see his bones and he doesn't gain weight easily are signs that he was starved as a child and now has a messed up metabolism."

Coran was about to turn Keith around until he saw his face. "Are you alright?" Coran whispered. Keith nodded into the hug Coran brought him into. "Now Allura," Keith began to shake his head his rush mantra of no's were drowned out by Corans reasuring shh's, "You owe Kieth here an apology, and not because you feel sorry for him or because you didn't know you triggered him, but because of you insulting him. To think that you out of all people could be so closed minded to the point where you verbally abuse a fellow paladin, coworker, friend, family member for his race. You have no right to judge him based on his heritage and the fact that you could be so ignorant-"  
"Stop please please please stop!" Kieth screamed into Coran's shirt as broken sobs erupted from his chest, "I'm sorry, it wanst her fault, she didn't know, no one but Shiro knew. I'm sorry please stop."  
His sentence weakened near the end as his legs collapsed underneath him. His body fully melted into Coran's embrace, Coran showed no signs of a struggle and only hugged him tighter.  
"Its okay Keith we're here. Were all here."  
Slowly one by one everyone stood up to hug him.  
Pidge.  
Lance.  
Hunk.  
and finally Shiro.

He had a better family. He had a true family. One who accepted him, who loved him, who wouldn't knowingly cause him pain.

"I am so sorry Keith."  
Allura was the last to join the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I feel like I could have done better but oh well.  
> I imagine Coran being an over archiving student to went and majored in many things sooooooooooo  
> I hope you enjoyed.


	2. So you're saying he's useless?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While taking a wormhole to the planet Dazelbul Keith is mysteriously replaced with an alternative version of himself that comes from a world where apparently it's normal for Keith to be weak and in love with Lance.
> 
> Idk I suck at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO this one-shot was supposed to revolve around Klance and feeling so the other paladins didn't really have much screen time or line ((especially Allura :oc)) but like there's so much I wanted to explain and elaborate such as back stories and what not but!!! I might leave that for another time.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Dazelbul was all pastel and soft colors. Pink, purple, blue, and a little bit of green and yellow. The planet sounded beautiful and from the slideshows, Coran presented it lived up to the stories. Dazelbul was in another galaxy and would take a little while to get there so they had agreed to wormhole at the earliest convenience, basically meaning as soon as dinner ended.   
So after dinner, they all agreed to meet up in the control room in 20 min enough for Allura to wormhole a safe distance away from the planet and enough time for them to change into the "Fancy clothing" that Allura had lent them from the guest wardrobe.

Lance was walking down the empty hall to get to his room when he suddenly heard a loud crash come from Keith's room and an audible moan of pain and a sharp intake of breath. He stayed put for a moment before approaching the door cautiously. 

The hallway was deafeningly silent making him try to muffle his steps. Upon reaching the door Lance stood there for a few seconds before knocking on the door. "Keith? Buddy? You a-okay in there?" silence. "Hey, I'm coming in, please be decent." Pressing his palm onto the screen Lance scanned in and waited for the door to open and show an embarrassing scene such as a (preferably) naked Keith on the floor after having slipped on his way out of the shower but instead, he was meat with Keith only different?

"Lance?" Keith's mullet was chopped off completely only his bangs remained shorter but still framing his face that now held two purple marks running up his neck and ending at his cheeks. He had on a fitted white suit with a buttoned-up red undershirt; framing his beautiful violet eyes were thick rectangular framed glasses. And he had... makeup? 

"Why do you look... weird?" Lance was snapped back into reality at the voice, it sounded like Keith but less deep? it was hard to explain but this definitely wasn't Keith. 

"Me? Dude, have you seen yourself? What- Where- Who are you?!" Keith, or non-Keith? stood up and took a step forward.

"Lance, baby, this isn't funny where are we?" at the name baby Lance stumbled back and away from Keith. He let out a loud screech immediately catching the attention of Hunk who stayed in the room just around the corner. In a moment Keith was pressing a hand against his mouth, then he was pinned on the wall opposite of Lance's with hunk holding an arm against his through. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Where did you- wait? Keith?" And just as fast and he was pinned Keith gasped for air and fell down to the floor lightly holding his through. 

"Hunk?? Why are you dressed like that? What's happening? Where am I?" What surprised Lance the most was the amount of tear already rolling down his face. "Wow there buddy, calm down, breath with me. That's it. Hey, Lance," Lance looked over to hunk, "We should take him to the control room." 

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Coran twiddled his mustache and stared intently at Kieth making him squirm uneasily in his seat. "Well, I guess I was right once again! This here is indeed Keith just not our Keith." The group was murmuring around each other as they crowded around pidge and Coran. "I'm sorry Coran but I think it would help if you explained this more thoroughly," Shiro spoke up walking over to where Keith sat. Keith's eyes were instantly drawn to the metallic prosthetic then to the pink scar laying across his nose. As soon as he made eye contact with Shiro he looked down ashamed and having been caught staring. "Well See this isn't the first time we've ever come in contact with Alterative universe so I don't see how this could be confusing but if you insist. Keith my boy would you like to explain what happened the last two hours before Lance found you?"

Keith looked up as he was mentioned and tried to catch Lance's gaze for some comfort, but Lance was pointedly looking anywhere but at him. Letting out a breath he spoke. "Well, I've heard about alternative universes but I've never partaken in one. Um, I woke up in my room with my fiance and um, had insecure." Keith looked over at Lance. The motion not going unnoticed Lance felt his face boil. So apparently Keith, Alternative universe Keith, was engaged and was openly actively sexual with a said person. Lance felt envy for this woman. Keith continued with urgency. "And I need to get back as soon as possible because today is my wedding and if I don't show up maybe he'll think I stood him up and I can't do that to Lance, The wedding is supposed to happen in an hour. That's why I have this suit and I need to get back, is there a way I can get back? Like, right now?" 

He. Him. Lance. They. Fiances, Wedding.

"Our wedding?" He looked at Keith who smiled fondly at him. Hopping down the counter Keith made his way across the room and pressed himself into Lance's chest. "You remember?" Lance froze in his hold looking around the team for help. "No, I'm just confused. I mean I know that Alternative universes are all about the whole something that will never happen here will happen over there. But what do u mean you're going to marry me?"

"Wait a tick," Everyone turned to look at pidge who was still hunched over her laptop, "does this mean our Keith is in the other reality?"

\----------------------------------------------------

"What happened to your suit?"   
"Is that a wig?"  
"Where are your glasses?"   
"Where are your marks?"  
"We need to call Lance stat!" 

When Keith had blinked open his eyes he didn't even have time to speak before a taller and buffier Lance busted in with the black bayard in hand and looking around the room. Now he would never admit it but Keith was a little turned on. "Lance?" Keith was breathless. Lance was standing by the doorway arms raised in a fighting stance. He had an undercut with a clean stubble adorning his face. He had a scar going from the top of his eyebrows down to his cheekbone, his eye was unharmed (he was probably wearing glasses or goggles) His shoulders were broad and to accompany them were thick muscular arms that where barely contained by the shirt that was now stretched by the flexing muscles and a firm chest that had the buttons on his suit straining not to break under the pressure. Now, lets not even get started on his ass and thighs. He would crack Keith's skull open with those thighs and break his neck with that as-

"Keith?" God his voice was deeper too. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" and just like that, the mental boner went away.

"Me? what's up with you? You look like some Mexican bad boy!" 

"Cuban."

"What?"

"I'm Cuban you know if you forgot despite having been dating six years and engaged for one." 

Keith spluttered out a weak "huh?" causing Sexy Lance to roll his eyes. Then in an instant, Coran showed up at the door. "Alternative universes your majesty! Our Keith has been switched for a Keith from another universe! The quintessence meters are going bonkers!" Sexy Lance stared at Lance and blinked the surprise out of his eyes before turning around to Keith with a stern gaze. "Of course something like this would happen to you." 

Keith let out a nervous chuckle, "oops?" smiling weakly Keith felt himself shrink under Sexy Lance's stare, Coran still standing by the doorway hands on his hips and mustache nowhere to be found. A weird sight really. 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

"That's all you can do?" Keith nodded and lowered down the gun, he even held that as a beginner. 

"Yeah, but that only cause you taught me, well tried to you gave up after I accidentally shot him in his arm." Lance looked horrified as A!Keith -its short of Alternative! Keith, I know Lance is a genius- laughed his ass off. Cautiously Lance walked up to him and took back the gun. "Okay well how about a sword? You know how to use those?" Keith shook his head with wide eyes causing his glasses to fall further down his nose. "Oh no, those things are sharp, Lancy doesn't even trust me with a butter knife! I don't blame him. There was this one time-" 

Lance cut him off as Keith pushed up his glasses and was about to go on another rant about his and his other selfs life. "Why are you so talkative?" Keith blushed and looked down, fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt he looked away. "I don't know, I guess as Galra prince I always had to like speak at the meeting, parades, or simply any kind of public occasion. Actually, when Lance and I first met that's the first thing he told me. I remember he had just been declared as Viceroy or Cuba back down on Earth and we were invited by the King to come and join the celebration. I had gone and when I saw him standing tall his hair, that he refused to call a mullet, up in a neat ponytail I knew I had to marry him. But of course I had to court him first and what not. So while I was trying to start up conversations he turned looked me dead in the eyes and asked me that. I asked if he wanted me to just leave and never talk to him again then he just looked me up and down and said: "so where did you say you where from?" And shortly after that, we started dating"

Lance blushed at the story but couldn't help but look confused. "Sorry but that's not what I meant it's just that I and my Keith don't get along here and almost never talk" alternative universe Lance sounded so cold and distant nothing at all how he was. "Oh, I'm guessing you haven't started dating yet?" Lance choked on air. "Yet?! Oh no no no no, we are never gonna get together we're rivals. You know Lance and Keith, neck and neck." Keith smiled sadly. "Of course I knew my Lance was wrong." Lance cooked his head in question. 

"He told me that our love was so strong that no matter what in every reality every universe we would always find a way to be together. And on his latest trip to save an alternative universe for extinction he told me that he had met a version of us where we were both human and lived on a small farm with two kids." Lances heart jumped at the thought and felt himself smile at the idea. "Do you at least love him?" Lance looked up a bittersweet smile on his face, "I think I do, more than he'll ever know" A!Keith walked up to him and hugged him. 

Lance couldn't embrace the real Keith or kiss his head reassuringly but at least he could pretend.   
And that's what he did.

A!Keith's lips were soft and plump in between his teeth. His breath was warm and filling his lungs to the point where he felt he might explode. His mouth tasted like minty toothpaste and Coca-Cola. God, he missed the taste of soda. He missed Keith's warm embrace. He wanted Keith. Call him greedy but he wanted nothing more than to hold Keith in his arms and call him his.

Tears were running down his face landing softly onto A!Keiths lips. A!Keith let out a small whimper and melted into his arms. Lances started crying harder until he finally broke the kiss and fell to his knees before the shorter man. "Oh, Baby. It's okay. You don't have to feel bad. I'm right here." A!Keith held the shaking boy in his arms, "How old are you?" His voice was soft and quiet as too not startle him. Lance responded between hiccups. "I barely turned 19," 

A!Keith's attention shifted to the training room's door seeing the rest of the team slowly pool in, "I turned 19 three weeks ago. No one remembered. No one said anything. No one except Keith." Lance lifted his head away from A!Keith's shoulder and held the others face in both of his hands. "I love him. I love him and it's tearing me apart. I've been trying so hard not to," a hiccup erupted from his chest as he dug his face into A! Keith's neck, "I've tried to hate him, envy him, make him hate me. Anything to make me forget his soft touches his soft gaze the way he looks at me when he thinks I don't see him. I love him, but I'm so fucking scared." 

A!Keith kept eye contact with this universe Shiro and then slowly dragged his eyes over the team then finally landed on the door before meeting back with Shiro. As if understanding Shiro nodded and quietly ushered the team back out of the room. They've heard enough and if by the guilt and pitty written on their faces said anything they were all going to be having a long talk after this is all over. 

"Lance, honey look at me." A!Keith lifted Lance's face so their eyes could meet. "You are loved. Love can be a very scary thing and its okay if you are scared to tell him and its okay that you tried to push away those feeling but you have to learn to embrace yourself. You're young! You just turned nineteen love isn't something you're experienced in yet. Give yourself time, and if your Keith truly loves you back, and I'm sure he does, he will understand." Lance stared into those addictive purple eyes and smiled, "Gosh, Keithy, I kinda wish I was marrying you right now." A!Keith laughed and hummed into the kiss Lance brought him into. 

This time there were no tears or soft gasps of despair. This time there was only love and gratitude and that was enough. As soon as they parted A!Keithbegan to glow brighter than the sun.   
And in an instance Lances arms where empty and he found himself alone in the vast training room. 

\--------------------------------- 

"You know if you wanted a picture of me so badly you could have just asked." 

Keith jumped 100 miles off the floor and quickly pressed the phone look alike Allura had given him into his chest. "I don't know what you're talking about." Turning around Keith blushed and pocketed his phone. 

He heard Sexy Lance let out a sigh before suddenly Sexy Lance's chest came in contact with his back. Kieth let out a small yelp when he felt large hands dig into his back pockets in search for the phone. "Jesus you're so difficult." 

Taking the phone out Sexy Lance softly placed his lips onto Keith's neck. He left a peck then two then three them he was softly nibbling his jaw. Keith melted.and if it wasn't for Sexy Lance's hold he would have fallen to the ground. Keith let his eyes closed and a breathy gasp left him.

𝑆𝑛𝑎𝑝

Keith's eyes snapped open with a blush and he quickly tried to push Sexy Lance away, "Get away from me you perve!" Sexy Lance let out another sigh -doesn't he get tired of signing?- before turning Keith around his face inches away from Lance's collarbone. Damn, he wanted to lick that. 

"I'm only three years older than you chill out." Before Keith could respond his face was turned around and Sexy Lance placed a kiss onto his exposed cheek, winking at the camera. "How do you know my age?" Lowering the phone in favor of wrapping both of his arms around Keith's waist Sexy Lance bent down a bit to be at eye level with the boy. 

"Well since our technology is so advanced with one simple scan Coran could tell your; health, age, emotions, blood type, yadda yadda yadda. And long story short for a 20-year-old you are extremely horny." Keith paused in between his embarrassed babbling and started up at Sexy Lance. "Wait so that means?" "Yup. I met Keith when I was 17 and proposed to him when I was 22."  
"How did you two meet?" 

Sexy Lance stared into Keith's eyes for a while before moving to his lips. Without a moment of hesitance, Sexy Lance dove in and captured Keith's mouth in his. The kiss was sweet and slow. His mouth tasted like cold hibiscus tea and he shortly remembered Lance talking to Hunk about how much he missed "Agua de Jamaica" and suddenly Keith was craving for the real lance to hold him and kiss him so passionately. 

𝑆𝑛𝑎𝑝

Jerking away from him Keith pushed Sexy Lance away. "You bastard!" Sexy Lance laughed and it dawned on Keith that this was the first time he had heard alternative universe Lance laugh. It was deep and gravelly, A little like he had something stuck in his through but it was nice. Then it made him think. When was the last time Lance had laughed? Like genuinely laughe because he feels happy or light or carefree. "So how did you two meet?" "That's for me to know and you to find out "Your Highness we might be able to save the wedding! At your command, we can start the machine and switch back the Keith's!" Lance stood a bit straighter and salutes at Coran. A weird sight really. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

When Keith woke up he found himself lying face down on the floor. He laid there for a few minutes in silence until he heard a soft knock come at his door. "Kith? Buddy?" Keith's heart skipped at the sound of Lance's voice. His Lances voice. "I can hear u breathing so imma let myself in. Please be dressed." Quickly Keith looked down at himself and cursed when he saw that he only had on his "Fancy Altean" pants on that without the belt where hanging loosely on his hips. Halfway into pulling his pants back up, Lance walked in. They stared at each other until they both spoke at once. Stunned into silence they both laughed. Keith went to sit on his bed lightly tapping the empty spot next to him. Lance shook his head and stood. 

They stayed like that eyes wandering around the small room for a while until finally, Lance kneeled by Keith's feet. Lance gaze deep into Keith's eyes before being drawn to Keith's lips then the small bite mark on his neck. Lance wasn't stupid. He could put two and two together. And most certainly saw the look of want in Keith's eyes as he also let his eyes across Lance's face and stopping at his lips. Licking his lips Lance drew his gaze back up to Keith's eyes and saw so many emotions swimming in the purple sea that he felt like he was falling all over again.

"We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically alternative Lance looks like Maluma with an undercut and buff ;) and alternative Keith looks like he did in season one only he has short hair and two Galra markings going from his shoulders up to his neck and ending at his cheeks.


	3. Let Me Down Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Keith are in need of financial help and need money fast. keith finds the perfect solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me down slowly by Alec Benjamin

 

 

_This night is cold in the kingdom_

_I can feel you fade away_

 

Hunk winced and threw the cigarette down onto the pavement where he stepped it out. Letting out the last puff of smoke he started to make his way home, having parked far away on purpose.

Taking out a piece of gum Hunk blew a gum bubble as he took the cologne out of his work bag and sprayed some onto his collar.

 

_From the kitchen to the bathroom sink and_

_Your steps keep me awake_

 

Spitting the piece of gum back out into its wrapper Hunk walked into the house. It was quiet but he could hear the faint sound of Keith washing the dishes. “Keith? I’m home, sorry I had to cover someone’s shift at work.” Passing by the dining room he didn't even flinch when he saw a single plate with food covered by plastic wrapping. This scene far too familiar to him.

Walking up to Keith he leaned in to give him a kiss only for him to end up with a face full of hair instead. “I'm going shopping today, we need more mouthwash.” Hunk could take a hint. Turning his face away from Keith hunk tried to keep his breathing to a minimum. “That's great, its been running out rather quickly huh?”

 

_Don't cut me down, throw me out, leave me here to waste_

_I once was a man with dignity and grace_

_Now I'm slipping through the cracks of your cold embrace_

_So please, please_

 

Keith let out a sarcastic laugh, his voice laced with fake joy, “Yeah, I wonder why.” Keith wanted to fight. His hands were itching, burning, as his grip on the pot he was washing tightened. He wanted a reaction,  something, anything just something to keep him sane. Something to fill the silence. Hunk the ever humble man he was didn’t fall for the bait. “I’ll be in my office.”

Keith had those words memorized.

“The mail came in today.” Hunk’s hand froze on his hips where he was brushing his back as he passed. Hunk visibly tensed and Keith hoped his hair covered his farewell enough. “Don’t worry I didn’t open it,” he had a knot in his throat, “There's one of those law things.”

Hunk hesitated but eventually left the kitchen. Keith watched him slip away.

 

_Could you find a way to let me down slowly?_

_A little sympathy, I hope you can show me_

 

Keith turned off the water and just stood there. Staring out into their backyard until out of the corner of his eye he saw Hunk paced his office’s floor.

Keith didn’t usually spy on Hunk, but lately, everything has been weird in the house that once was always warm and happy. Now everything felt void of emotions. Keith slowly made his way out of the kitchen and down the hall until he stood in the office’s doorway.

“Good afternoon Stephany! Yeah just got back from work sorry for the holdup, how you’ve been?”

 

_If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely_

_If you're leaving baby, let me down slowly_

 

Keith slowly walked away from the office and over to the front door stopping by their room. The bed was still made from earlier that morning Hunks pajama folded neatly on his side of the bed. He laid down feet touching the floor while his head rested next to Hunks cloths his soap lingering in the air and for a moment Keith was content just existing until there came a knock at the bedroom door. “Keith? Buddy, you alright?”

When was the last time Hunk had called him sweetheart?

The bed dipped and Keith stood up. “What’s on your mind?” Hunk was trying, too bad Keith didn't have it in him to try. Hunk’s hand cupped his chin gently and kissed him. Keith let his eyes shut but didn't return the kiss or the embrace he simply existed. “Please, Keith,” they were said in between kisses breathless and desperate, “Please, kiss me, don't let go.” That almost broke Keith but he caught himself, tightly pressed his arms to his sides and turned his face away and out of Hunk’s delicate grasp.

“I’m going to the shop, I won't be long.” He left Hunk alone in the room as he once again made his way over to the front door, stopping only to take Hunk’s gun out of the drawer by the entrance.

 

_Let me down, down_

 

Jumping into his car he briefly took the gun out of his waistband and placed it on the seat next to him. Closing his eyes he controlled his breathing.

One, two, one

two

one

He started the car and drove away,

Leaving Hunk

 

_Let me down, down_

 

They needed milk, bread, cheese, strawberries.

It was Thursday, Hunk’s turn to cook, would hunk need anything?

Milk, bread, cheese, strawberries

 

_Let me down, let me down_

 

“Hey, Keith! How’s life been treating you?”

Jeremy was working on the register, looking around Keith noticed there was no one else int he small shop. “It’s been rough. Your dad leave you here alone?”

“Yeah, something about me finally being 18 and seeing if I could run the store alone.”  

Keith felt bad.

“I need you to do me a favor.”

 

_Down, let me down, down_

 

He ran out of the store.

Should have covered his face.

Should have worn a mask.

Should have covered his face.

Should be driving away.

 

_Let me down_

 

Fuck.

 

_If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely_

_If you're leaving baby let me down slowly_

 

He didn't have enough time.

 

_Cold skin, drag my feet on the tile_

_As I'm walking down the corridor_

_And I know we haven't talked in a while_

_So I'm looking for an open door_

 

Keith dragged his feet across the floor, his actions finally sinking in. The sound of sirens ringing in his paranoid head even though there were none in sight. His pocket felt heavy despite cleaning and leaving the gun back in the drawer where it belonged.

“Hunk?”

Hunk raised his head at the mention of his name; worry evident on his face.

 

_Don't cut me down, throw me out, leave me here to waste_

_I once was a man with dignity and grace_

_Now I'm slipping through the cracks of your cold embrace_

_So please, please_

 

Hunk hugged him none the less "What happened?"

Keith's grip on Honks shirt tightened. Hands bunching up the dressing shirt face buried in his neck. Hunk smelled of cheap perfume and cigarettes.

What happened to them?

when did they change?

 

_Could you find a way to let me down slowly?_

_A little sympathy, I hope you can show me_

_If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely_

_If you're leaving baby let me down slowly_

 

Keith didn't answer and instead embraced him harder.

Over his shoulder, Keith could see the letters, the mail, the emails.

 

**Open immediately.**

**Time-sensitive content inside.**

**Over Due.**

 

_Let me down, down_

 

_I'm sorry_

 

_Let me down, down_

 

"I'm-"

I'm sorry

 

_Let me down, let me down_

 

"I'm so- So - so-"

I'm so sorry

 

_Down, let me down, down_

 

"Hunk I'm so sorry."

 

_Let me down_

  


"Oh, baby what did you do?"

 

_If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely_

_If you're leaving baby let me down slowly_

 

Keith slowly backed away from the hug. His pocket feeling heavy despite the fact that the gun was no longer on him.

Hunk was quiet as he patiently waited for Keith.

Keith reached into his pocket and revealed two starch-soft money.

 

_And I can't stop myself from falling down_

_And I can't stop myself from falling down_

_And I can't stop myself from falling down_

_And I can't stop myself from falling down_

 

Keith felt like he was spinning and spinning and spinning and spinning and-

"Keith! I need you to look at me"

Keith's world came to a stop.

 

_Could you find a way to let me down slowly?_

_A little sympathy, I hope you can show me_

_If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely_

_If you're leaving baby let me down slowly_

 

Hunk was staring at him with fear in his eyes. The stuck of money held tightly in one hand as the other shook Keith's shoulder.

" Jeremy was running the shop alone."

Hunk let out a curse under his breath. His hand let goes of Keith's shoulder.

 

_Let me down, down_

 

Hunk was going to leave him.

 

_Let me down, down_

 

keith watched Hunk set the money down on his desk and picked up his jacket.

 

_Let me down, let me down_

 

" - need to go.”

 

_Down, let me down, down_

 

“Keith… … leave now!”

Keith was underwater. Hunk’s voice distant and barely audible until he was being dragged out of the office.

 

_Let me down_

 

“Keith we need to leave, don't bring your phone, quickly get your wallet and pack a bag full of our clothing.”

“Where are we going?”

Hunk turned around noticing the shaking in Keith’s voice, he stopped and tenderly cupped Keith’s face in his hands not letting him break apart. “I don't know yet, but we're going to make it.”

Keith reached out for the first time in months.

 

_If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely_

 

The kiss deepened. Keith’s grip on Hunk was tight and desperate. Hunk didn't mind. He hummed into the kiss as he tightly gripped Keith’s hips bringing them closer to each other melting and breaking apart in each other's arms.

 

_If you're leaving baby let me down slowly_

 

“Let's go, we’ll take the car and then we’ll take some train and then rent a car or something.”

“You watch too many crime shows.”

Hunk laughed and fir once the situation didn't seem like life or death anymore. Keith felt lighter. Felt forgiven, Felt loved.

 

_If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely_

 

Keith’s grip tightened on Hunks hand over the stick shift and felt his husband squeeze back. Bringing their intertwined hands up to his lips Hunk kissed their hands. Kissed Keith’s knuckles. Kissed his wedding ring.

 

_If you're leaving baby, let me down slowly_


End file.
